my lovely cinderella
by Arisa Ichigawa
Summary: Saat cinderella diperebutkan oleh sang penyihir dan pangeran yang sama-sama tampan,mana yang akan dipilihnya?sang penyihir ataukah sang pangeran


My lovely Cinderella

Chap 1 :prince, princess,and witch

#Disclaimer : abah Mashasi Kisimoto…

Rate : K

Genre: Romance n humor

Pair:sasuhinagaara

This fanfic 99,99% punya rukihina

Warning:Fic ini abal,gaje,n menyedihkan"

Sumary : saat Cinderella jatuh cinta pada malaikat penyihir yang menyihir nya jadi cantik saat akan ke pesta menemui pangeran,apa yang dilakukan nya dan bagaimana jika pangeran juga jatuh cinta yang akan di pilih nya?sang pangeran atau sang malaikat penyihir

Alkisah *digeplak_lho kira Abunawas_*

Di kerajaan konahagakure Ada seorang gadis cuantik bernama hinata hyuga berambut indigo dan bermata lavender,dia gadis yang amat cuek dan tak pernah peduli dengan sekitarnya,sejak kecil dia sudah kehilangan ibunya dan ayahnya yang bernama hiashi hyuga menikah lagi dengan seorang janda bernama tsunade yang punya 2 orang anak bernama sakura dan selalu diperlakukan tidak adil oleh mereka (baca:tsunade,sakura dan ino) saat ayahnya tidak ada,mencuci,memasak,membersihkan rumah adalah pekerjaan yang harus selalu dilakukannya

Sampai suatu hari ayah dan ibu hinata akan pergi kedesa lain,

"Hinata…ino,sakura cepat kemari"seru hiashi ayah mereka."iyaa ayaaahh"jawab sakura

"Ayah dan ibu akan berangkat ke desa duna untuk bekerja,kalian baik-baik dirumah"kata hiashi

Tsunade berbisik pada kedua anaknya "sakura,ino kalian harus pergunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik,buat hinata lebih menderita,kalian mengerti"kata tsunade pada kedua anaknya"ibu tenang saja,akan kami buat rumah ini menjadi neraka untuk hinata"kata sakura dan ino."nah ayah dan ibu berangkat ya"kata hiashi

"baik" seru ino dan sakura serempak.."hmm pasti hidupku jadi lebih susah setelah ini"kata inner hinata.

-skip times-*author males nulis*

Sejak ayahnya pergi,hinata sering di jadikan pembantu di rumahnya sendiri,tapi dasar hinata yang cuek dan malas cari masalah dengan kedua kakaknya yang bawel itu maka dia tetap mengerjakan nya."hinataa cepat kekamarku dan bereskan kamarku"seru sakura

"kamarku juga ya,ingat harus bersih,jika masih ada debu,malam ini kau tidak makan"seru ino

"hmm baiklah,tapi kupikir tangan dan kaki kalian akan kram jika terus bermalas-malasan"kata hinata cuek.."apa katamu!"seru sakura dan dengan nepsong*nafsu* plus serempak..

"hah,sudahlah aku malas bertengkar dengan kalian"kata hinata malas..hinata pun langsung membereskan kamar kedua kakaknya yang super duper baweell*digampar sakura+ino fc*,,

"hmm anak itu memang bodoh,kita harus terus memanfaatkan nya"ujar sakura dengan seringai licik.."hmm,kau benar sakura,anak itu memang sangat menguntungkan untuk dijadikan pembantu gratis"ujar ino.

Mereka pun tertawa senang karena puas mengerjai hinata.

-skip time-*skip mulu neh author*

Di kerajaan…sedang ada pertemuan besar para keluarga raja untuk mencari pengantin bagi anak mereka sasuke uciha sang pangeran mahkota yang super tampan dan menjadi pujaan para wanita,pria,maupun waria*ikkhh geli baca ny*."sasuke,kau sudah waktunya mencari istri,ayah akan mencarikan mu istri"kata fugaku ayah sasuke yang merupakan seorang raja di konohagakure itu."hn,terserah ayah saja,aku tidak peduli"ujar sasuke cuek

"huh,dasar anak itu,selalu saja begitu"ujar mikoto ibu sasuke.

Mereka sepakat untuk mencari jodoh untuk sasuke dengan mengadakan pemilihan saat pesta dansa yang akan dilaksanakan nanti malam di kerajaan.

-di surga-

"Jadi dia ya yang harus ku Bantu untuk bertemu pangeran yaa"ujar pemuda tampan berambut merah marun dengan tato 'Ai' di dahinya sambil memperhatikan kaca ajaib.."hmm,,dia manis juga ini akan menarik"ujar pemuda yang bernama gaara itu sambil tersenyum licik dan terus menatap seorang wanita berambut indigo,yups hinata pastinya."aku akan menjodohkannya dengan sasuke si pangeran pantat chiken*gomen sasu fc*,tapi mungkin aku akan berubah fikiran dan menjadikannya milikku,ke ke ke"kata gaara sambil ketawa ala kadarnya_ups maksudnya ala hiruma_

Di rumah hinata_

"huh,aku lelah sekali hari inin,kedua monster (baca: saku n ino) itu terus saja menyiksaku"kata hinata sambil tiduran di kamarnya."biar sajalah aku malas bertengkar dengan mereka,,hoaammhh aku ngantuk,lebih baik aku segera tidur"kata hinata,lalu diapun jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan.

Esok paginya di kamar hinata

"hei pemalas ! bangun kau!"seru sakura.."huh,kalian ini pagi-pagi sudah berisik,mendokusai"kata hinata,,"apa kau bilang!,hari ini kau harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami,cepat sana!"seru ino,,"huh,baik-baik,tidak perlu teriak-teriak begitu,suaramu benar-benar cempreng"kata hinata.

Setelah sarapan,sakura dan ino bersantai,sementara hinata terus membersihkan rumah,tapi tiba-tiba ada suara orang mengetuk pintu,,"hinata cepat buka pintu"ujar sakura..hinata langsung beranjak membuka pintu rumahnya,kemudian sesosok laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru muncul di depan rumah hinata.."hai,permisi ya,benarkah ini rumah tuan hiashi hyuga?"kata pria itu,"iya benar anda siapa?"Tanya hinata aku naruto pengawal pribadi raja,aku kemari membawakan undangan kepesta kerajaan untuk para putri di kota ini,termasuk putri dari tuan hiashi"ujar pria bernama naruto itu.."oh,terima kasih atas undangannya"kata hinata,"ya sama-sama,kalau begitu aku permisi"kata naruto pergi,hinata masuk ke rumah,sambil membawa undangan,"hei jelek,apa itu?cepat serahkan padaku"ujar ino.."ini surat undangan pesta kerajaan"kata hinata santai,lalu menyerahkan undangan itu pada ino,setelah membaca undangan itu,ino teriak-teriak gaje "sakuraa,cepat kemari!"kata ino,"ada apa sih teriak-teriak"kata sakura."hei pangeran uciha sasuke sedang mencari calon istri,dan pemilihan nya dia adakan di pesta dansa nanti malam dikerajaan"kata ino histeris,,"apa!benarkah,kalau begitu kita harus berdandan cantik untuk pergi ke pesta nanti malam"kata sakura girang,sementara hinata hanya menatap malas kedua kakaknya yang sedang teriak-teriak gaje,"huh,apa sih bagusnya pangeran uciha itu,dasar kakak merepotkan,pangeran merepotkan,pesta merepotkan,semua selalu merepotkan"kata inner hinata.

skip time

Malam hari dikerajaan,"sasuke,ingat kau harus menemukan calon istri pada pesta dansa kali ini"ujar fugaku pada sasuke.."hn,aku tidak janji"kata sasuke.

"ayah ku itu selalu saja memaksa"kata inner sasuke.

Di surga_

"hmm,aku harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke bumi dan menemui gadis lavender itu,malam ini rencana akan di jalankan,fu fu fu"kata gaara sambil menyeringai.

Skip time_

Malam hari di rumah hinata_

"hinataaa!cepat kemari dan Bantu aku berdandan"seru sakura dan ino pada hinata,"iya sabar","cih merepotkan mereka bersemangat sekali kepesta,apa kerennya si pangeran itu"kata inner hinata..

Di kerajaan_

"nah pangeran,ayo bersiap-siap menemui para gadis cantik"ujar naruto si pengawal istana dengan semangat,"berisik,baka dobe"kata sasuke

"ukh teme,kau selalu mengejekku"kata naruto kesal

Malam hari di kerajaan_

Para putri yang diundang ke pesta sudah mulai berdatangan,mereka terlihat cantik malam ini,dengan dress yang mewah dan perhiasan yang berkilauan di tubuh mereka,tentu saja itu semua demi menarik perhatian sang pangeran kerajaan uciha terlihat duduk di singgasana dengan bosan melihat pesta yang sangat tidak disukainya,"prince sasukeeee,aduuhh gx siang,pagi,malem,subuh tetep aja cakep deh"kata para putri-putri centil itu."hn"kata sasuke.

Dirumah hinata_

Sakura dan ino sudah siap berangkat,"hinata,kau tidak usah ikut ke kerajaan,orang jelek sepertimu tidak pantas ikut"kata ino pada hinata,"huh,walaupun di ajak aku tuidak akan ikut ke pesta yang merepotkan itu"kata sakura dan ino berangkat ke pesta dan hinata kembali masuk kerumah nya"haah,nyaman sekali rumah ini tanpa kedua toa itu"kata hinata sedang duduk termenung di kamarnya sambil menatap langit,tiba-tiba muncul cahaya terang dari langit dan keluarlah sesosok pemuda tampan,berambut merah,dan bertato Ai di itu menghampiri hinata sambil tersenyum,sedangkan hinata hanya menatap bingung pemuda itu kemudian pemuda itu menyapa hinata,"selamat malam hinata chan"kata pemuda itu(baca:gaara)

"oh,selamat malam oya siapa kau dan kenapa kau senyum-senyum gaje di depan ku dari mana kau tau namaku"kata hinata ketus."buset dah ni cewe,kagak ngarti apa kalo gw ini malaikat yang super cakep,bisa-bisa nya gw di kacangin"kata inner gaara."tentu saja saya tau tentang hinata chan karena saya malaikat yang diutus olah kami-sama untuk mempertemukan anda dengan pangeran,serta saya harus mengajak anda kepesta pangeran dan nama saya sabaku no gaara,hinata chan"kata gaara panjang hinata hanya ber-oh ria,"nah kalau begitu pejamkan mata hinata chan,saya akan merubah penampilan hinata chan dulu"kata kemudian gaara merubah penampilan hinata menjadi sangat cantik bak seorang putri dari inggris,lho?"sekarang hinata chan sudah siap pergi kepesta nah ayo kita berangkat"kata gaara sambil tersenyum*tebar pesona mulu ne malaikat*"ogah ah,males pergi kepesta gak penting gitu,mending nyantai aja dirumah"kata hinata."eh,pokoknya hinata chan harus ikut,ayooo hinata chan"kata gaara sambil merengek-rengek kayak bayi."lo kok maksa banget sih,emang apanya yang menarik sih sama tu pesta"kata hinata yang mulai sebal melihat gaara.

"kalo saya gak bisa ngajak hinata chan kepesta,ntar uang jajan saya dipotong ama kami-sama"kata gaara memelas."apaan tuh,emang lo anak SD pake uang jajan segala"kata hinata cengo mendengar omongan gaara."pokoknya harus ikut"kata gaara yang kemudian membawa lari hinata ke yang tidak kuat melawan hanya pasrah saja.."oya hinata chan harus pulang sebelum jam 12 malam ya"kata gaara sambil menggendong hinata"memang kenapa?"kata hinata,,"oh,karena kata mama aku?anak cewek gak boleh pulang malam-malam"kata gaara,hinata hanya cengo mendengar ucapan gaara "y y baiklah,bahkan mungkin sebelum jam 12 aku akan pergi dari pesta yang membosankan itu"kata hinata

Skip time_

Di kerajaan_

Saat sasuke sedang ngedumel karena bosan di pesta,tiba-tiba seorang putri masuk kedalam ruangan pesta dan melangkah dengan anggun,yakh siapa lagi kalo bukan hinata.

Sasuke yang melihat hinata langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama*iyeukhh bahasanya*

Sasuke pun langsung menghampiri dan menyapa hinata."selamat malam nona cantik,saya uciha sasuke pangeran di kerajaan ini,boleh kah saya tau nama anda"kata sasuke sambil tersenyum nista."hm,saya hinata hyuga,senang bertemu anda"kata hinata sambil membungkuk sopan."ukh,dasar malaikat kuranga ajar npa sih gua harus datang ke pesta,merepotkan"kata inner sasuke hanya senyum-senyum melihat hinata yang super cantik.."hmm,maukah anda berdansa dengan saya?"kata sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah hinata

"baik"kata hinata,setelah itu mereka mulai berdansa sementara para putrid menatap hinata dengan pandangan benci,iri,dan dengki. di luar, gaara hanya memandang dengan sebal karena cemburu melihat hinata dan sasuke"ukh kenapa aku harus jadi obat nyamuk disini"kata gaara sambil manyun.

Sasuke dan hinata pun asyik berdansa,karena gaara sudah tidak tahan melihatnya maka gaara segera masuk dan membawa hinata pergi dari pesta,sasuke pun kaget karena tiba-tiba hinata di bawa lari orang tidak dikenal,saat sedang lari sepatu yang dipakai hinata pun jatuh dan tertinggal di tempat sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian mengambil sepatu itu dan menggenggamnya dengan erat"tunggu aku hinata,aku akan menemukanmu dan membawa mu keistana untuk menjadi istriku"kata sasuke dengan semangat yang berkobar-kobar?

Apakah sasuke akan bertemu hinata,dan siapa yang akan di pilih hinata?sasuke ataukah gaara,hanya Tuhan dan ruki yang tau…

To Be Continue

Corat-coret author:

*di sini sasuke ama gaara OOC amat yak,mpe mual liat nya

*hinata juga kenapa jadi ketularan shikamaru gitu ya

Tau akh author geh pusing liat nya,ehm ehm,buat yang berbaik hati review lakh cerita saia ini biar afdol gituu*ehehehe*

Lanjut atau gak ni cerita tergantug readers,saia menjunjung tinggi demokarasi

OK lah,jangan tangisi kepergian saia semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi di chap depan

Moga readers duka AMIN


End file.
